kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sovereign Texan Army
The Sovereign Texan Army is the primary ground-based branch of the Texan Sovereign Armed Forces. Formerly the Ground Self Defense Force, the Sovereign Texan Army has a standing force of 250,000. While no longer persisting to insure only self defense, the Army has not been subjection to imposition against foreign nations. Organization The Army is divided into three primary components; an national headquarters, regional commands and individual units. The Secretary of War commands the Army commands the Army via a centralized command system and many general officers. The Army uses a modified continental staff system in its headquarters. Recruitment of personnel happens from ages 18 through 21 if secondary education was finished, 22 if High school was completed. Recruitment after ages 22 is impossible in the regular army, only auxiliary posts are available. As of 2012, starting salary for Texan army recruits was $60,000 Texan dollars, or about $600 US dollars per month, with an additional lifetime $100,000 dollar monthly pension. The principal units of the Texan army are twenty five infantry brigades and a total number of twenty five independent regiments and infantry battalions. The main maneuver elements of the army are organized in four corps, each consisting of six infantry brigades, and the remaining brigade is assigned to defend the capital. Distinct from the brigade formations, independent regiments and battalions are assigned to zonal garrisons in each of the country's 4 military regions. Infantry battalions generally are deployed in each zone, and certain zones are assigned an additional motorized cavalry regiment or an artillery regiment. Regional commands Texas is divided into four military zones with a various amount of military districts within each zone. The number of soldiers in each zone is a consistent 62,500, with 50 units existing inside each zone. Each zone is also divided into 10 military districts, denoted by the presence of a military installation. There are 1,250 soldiers within unit. Infantry brigades Infantry brigades serve as the regular foot soldiers of the Army. They are composed of the standard 1,250 soldiers per brigade, and are universally equal in their formations. Soldiers enlisted in infantry brigades receive eight months of basic combat training before being posted to active duty. There are six regular brigades posted within each zone, and the 25th brigade existing as the infantry capital defense. Western *1st Texan Infantry Brigade *2nd Texan Infantry Brigade *3rd Texan Infantry Brigade *4th Texan Infantry Brigade *5th Texan Infantry Brigade *6th Texan Infantry Brigade New Mexican *7th Texan Infantry Brigade *8th Texan Infantry Brigade *9th Texan Infantry Brigade *10th Texan Infantry Brigade *11th Texan Infantry Brigade *12th Texan Infantry Brigade *Capital Defense Infantry Brigade Central *13th Texan Infantry Brigade *14th Texan Infantry Brigade *15th Texan Infantry Brigade *16th Texan Infantry Brigade *17th Texan Infantry Brigade *18th Texan Infantry Brigade Eastern *19th Texan Infantry Brigade *20th Texan Infantry Brigade *21st Texan Infantry Brigade *22nd Texan Infantry Brigade *23rd Texan Infantry Brigade *24th Texan Infantry Brigade Independent regiments Independent regiments are special regiments that have advanced training in a certain area. They operate helicopters, armour and other vehicles. There are 20 of these regiments, with five being located in each zone. Alike infantry brigades, independent regiments only have 1,250 soldiers in each unit. Armour *1st Texan Armour Regiment *2nd Texan Armour Regiment *3rd Texan Armour Regiment *4th Texan Armour Regiment *5th Texan Armour Regiment *6th Texan Armour Regiment *7th Texan Armour Regiment *8th Texan Armour Regiment Airborne *1st Texan Airborne Regiment *2nd Texan Airborne Regiment *3rd Texan Airnorne Regiment *4th Texan Airborne Regiment *5th Texan Airborne Regiment *6th Texan Airborne Regiment *7th Texan Airborne Regiment *8th Texan Airborne Regiment Support *1st Texan Support Regiment *2nd Texan Support Regiment *3rd Texan Support Regiment *4th Texan Support Regiment Infantry battalions Infantry battalions are elite groups of infantry who have been put into special service by the Army. There are five battalions, but they are put into forward operations rather than zonally divided. All battalions are currently operating in the North American Drug War. *1st Texan Elite Battalion *2nd Texan Elite Battalion *3rd Texan Elite Battalion *4th Texan Elite Battalion *5th Texan Elite Battalion Reserve forces The Sovereign Texan Army has an additional 475,000 reserve personnel that have volunteered for service should Texas enter the state of war. Reserve forces, as outlined in the Armed Forces Doctrine, are only to be activated if Texas is at war with another nation. Reserves are divided to put extensional operational ability towards existing units. There are no special units in existence totally for reserves. Reserve persons do not receive pay when they are not in service, and their equipment is kept by the government until they enter service. Ranks Equipment Firearms *'Sidearms' **SF03 Pistol **SF08 Machine pistol **Combat knife *'Shotguns' **SF17 Combat shotgun **SF10 Ceremonial shotgun *'Rifles' **SF24 Carbine **ST24A Rifle **SF31 Sniper rifle *SF48 Light machine gun *'Grenades' **SF50 Fragmentation grenade **SF51 Flash-bang grenade **SF53 Smoke grenade **SF67 Grenade rifle **SF69 Grenade machine gun *'Heavy weapons' **SF73 Anti-tank rocket **SF83 Anti-air rocket **SF97 Rocket propelled grenade Vehicles and artillery *'Basic' **SV001 Armoured truck **SV016 Multipurpose vehicle **SV023 Transport truck **SV038 Tanker *'Armour' **SV107 Main battle tank **SV114 Light tank **SV129 Armoured cavalry **SV133 Armoured personnel carrier **SV147 Infantry fighting vehicle **SV152 Mobile command center *'Support' **SV202 Howitzer **SV211 Multiple rocket launcher system **SV224 Mobile artillery **SV238 Anti-aircraft cannon **SV246 Surface-to-Air-Missile system **SV251 Mobile flak cannon **SV263 Mobile combat clinic Helicopters *SH13 Heavy transport *SH27 Troop transport *SH35 Tank hunter *SH44 Scout *SH59 Gunship Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Texan Sovereign Armed Forces Category:Military